The present invention relates to an improved device for the automatic release of a chain.
A device for the automatic release of a chain is particularly useful when bundles of sections are to be placed onto the bottom of ship holds, on railway cars and so on, in fact, when said section bundles are placed onto the discharge floor, it is possible that, after releasing the chain keeping together said bundle, the individual sections may be subject to movements which are very dangerous for the operators taking care of the release of the chain.